There For You
by Almost Perfect Stranger
Summary: When one of Professor Oak's inventions malfunctions, Tracey ends up pregnant with Misty's baby. The two are then face with a difficult decision of what to do with the life they've created. OrangeShipping, Mpreg, No Yaoi
1. The Most Precious Gift

Warning! **Major Orangeshipping** ahead!! XD Again, if you **can't stand** fan fics with **Mpreg **then **GO AWAY NOW!**

Yes, this is an mpreg fic as you probably read from the summary. But this time it's Tracey that's my latest victim! Muhahaha!! However, this **does not involve yaoi** what so ever. So wait, then who's the father of Tracey's baby? Well more like who's the mother of Tracey's baby. And if you read the summary and know what orangeshipping is then you'll know.

No mpreg in this chapter though. Just some orange fluff, a troubling secret, and a pokemon egg.

Oh and don't worry my precious_ COAL_ fans. Chapter 12 is coming real soon. But for now, enjoy this fic.

* * *

**The Most Precious Gift**

Today Misty left the Cerulean Gym to visit Professor Oak's laboratory. She had told her sisters that she was just going there to just get advice from Professor Oak about what to do with her Psyduck however she was going there for a completely different reason. Her sisters suspected it as well.

She had been trying to hide it for a while but she was secretly having a relationship with Professor Oak's assistant and long time friend, Tracey Sketchit. The two of didn't know why but they just kept it a secret from everyone. Maybe because they felt that everyone would be shocked to find out the girl who was in love with Ash Ketchum for so long has fallen for someone else. But why should she fell ashamed about that? She hadn't seen Ash in forever and Tracey's the one that's there for her.

Misty arrived in Pallet Town and walked up the stairs to Professor Oak's lab. She rang the bell and then made sure that her hair looked nice. The door was then answered by the professor.

"Hello Professor Oak." she friendly told him.

"Ah. Hello there Misty. Looks like you made it here safe and sound."

"Yeah. As long as I have my Gyarados with me I'll be fine no matter where I go."

"True, true. Why don't you come in?" he offered.

He let Misty inside the mansion and led her down the hall. There she saw Tracey coming out one of the rooms with a broom in his hands.

"Oh hey Misty!" he said happily. He was even blushing a little.

"Good to see you!" she said as she gave him a hug. She was blushing as well.

"So…em Misty. Didn't you say you needed advice on your Psyduck?" Professor Oak asked. His eyebrow slightly arched.

"Huh?" she said sounding confused. "Oh oh yeah! My Psyduck! Well that can wait a bit. Tracey told me you had a new invention you were working on."

"Yeah. Can we tell her about it Professor?"

"Well… I see no harm in it. Come, I'll show you."

He and the two teenagers then walked down another hall and then down some stairs. Down the stairs was a small laboratory he used to work on his inventions. In the middle of the room there was a strange looking machine.

"Is this it?" Misty asked.

"Yep." said Tracey.

"What's it called? What's it do?"

"Well it's not called anything for the moment. But what I intend to have it do is to help out the breeding situation with some pokémon that are on the brink of extinction."

"How's it supposed to work?" she said as she looked up at the machine.

"Basically it's supposed to artificially inseminate pokémon that usually have a hard time mating. Some pokémon become really picky about the mates they choose and sometimes refuse to mate for the rest of there lives."

"Oh I see. I guess that can be useful for pokémon like Dratini."

"Yes but instead of using injections," Tracey explained, "this machine will use really weak volts of electricity to inseminate the female. It's completely painless and can be done in a matter of seconds."

"Well that's the plan anyway." Professor Oak said. "Normally a male pokémon would need to fertilize the female pokémon's eggs. But with this, all we'll need is to convert the male's DNA into an electrical current. That current can then be transferred through the machine and the through probes that would be put on the female. If successful, the DNA will combine with the unfertilized eggs and then a pokémon egg will begin to form."

"Wow... that sounds like a pretty breakthrough procedure. You could save a lot of pokémon species with this."

"But for now, it's just in a testing stage. I don't want to risk causing any harm to a pokémon until I know its 100 percent safe. Hopefully I can work out all the bugs as soon as possible."

After that, the three returned upstairs were Professor Oak would discuss to Misty about what to do with Psyduck. During his lecture she nearly fell asleep. After all, this isn't really the reason why she wanted to come there in the first place. But after Professor Oak finished his lecture she was able to get what she wanted.

After his lecture Professor Oak went back to the downstairs lab in order to resume working on his breakthrough project. As for Misty and Tracey, they went up to Tracey's room. Once the door was closed, he locked it and then began to kiss with Misty.

"Man…" he said during a break. "I didn't think I could hold it in any longer."

"Me neither…" She then gave him another long kiss. "I was about to go crazy if I had to listen to anymore of that lecture."

Misty then went and lay on Tracey's bed. Tracey then lay next to her. Misty grabbed the back of Tracey's head and pulled him closer to her face. Tracey put his arms around her. One of his hands was on the back of her head and the other was on her butt. They took a break from their make out session for a second in order to speak.

"So have you been missing me since I was away?" Misty asked Tracey.

"Of course. You won't believe how lonely it gets here with out you." He then put his hand on the side of Misty's face.

"It gets lonely around my gym with out you there too. I realize just how happy I am when I'm with you. Even happier than I was with Ash…"

"Do you think he'll be mad when he finds out?"

"No… He's too oblivious to that kind of stuff. It's not like he ever had any romantic feelings for me anyway."

"Well he seemed really ticked when you were paying attention to Rudy."

"Oh please… He was just mad because he wasn't getting attention. Love had nothing to do with it. Trust me."

"If you say so." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "You're usually right about those kinds of things."

Later that night, Misty asked Professor Oak if it be okay for her to spend the night. The gym was closed for the weekend and she offered to lend a hand doing chores around the lab with Tracey. He agreed and offered her a guest room to stay in. She didn't mind just staying in Tracey's room but she didn't want him to suspect anything.

* * *

Tracey made dinner for everyone that night. Professor Oak decided to continue to work on his project so he took his dinner with him. Tracey even whipped up a little pokéchow for his Marill. She didn't eat anything for that entire day.

"Wow Tracey this is great!" Misty complimented. "Your cooking tastes just like Brock's."

"Really? Thanks! I learned many different recipes while living here at the lab. I remember a time when I couldn't even boil water right." he laughed a little.

"Well look at you now." she smiled. "Tracey the Master Chef."

Tracey smiled back and then turned his sights to Marill who was just staring at her food dish.

"Aren't you hungry Marill?"

"Marill…" she shook her head.

"You haven't eaten all day. Are you sick?" he said while putting a hand on her forehead."

"Marill…"

"Well you don't have a fever."

"Wonder what wrong with her?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure… She's been acting a little strange all week. She would disappear for about a day and come back. But this is the first time she's refused to eat."

"Marill Marill…"

"Do you feel tired?" Tracey asked.

Marill then nodded "yes"

"Here, why don't you lie down for a while?" He picked up his pokémon and carried her to his room. Next to his bed he kept a basket that he would let Marill sleep in. He then placed her in the basket. "Maybe some rest will do you good. If not then maybe I should ask Professor Oak what to do."

Marill then curled up in the basket and went to sleep. Tracey went back down stairs and rejoined Misty.

* * *

Later, around 2:00 in the morning, Tracey woke up. He hated waking up at this time of night because he could never get to sleep again. Since he was up, he decided to see if Misty as awake as well. Maybe he and she could have a little fun. First Tracey looked to the side of his bed to have a look at Marill who was still sleeping. He then got up from his bed and went to Misty's room which was just down the hall. He tip toed so that he wouldn't wake the professor. Once he got there he saw that the door was slightly open. As he put his ear to the door, he could hear the sound of Misty crying. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. When he opened the door slowly Misty then quickly looked up at him.

"Tracey? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh well I… went to see if you were up or not…"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked as she turned a lamp on.

"Yeah but I usually have a hard time doing so."

He got closer to Misty and saw that her face was red and she was trying to dry tears that dripped down her cheeks.

"What's wrong…?" he asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Well I… no…"

"What's the matter?" Tracey sat on the bed next to Misty and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me."

"It's just that… I miss Togepi… Togetic I should say." She then began to cry a little again.

"Oh. I see…"

"I just miss him being in my arms… needing me for every little thing. Now he's all grown up an on his own." She tried to keep the tears under control but couldn't. Soon she began to cry even more. "I miss him so much Tracey."

Tracey then grabbed and held her close to his body trying his best to make her feel better.

"I'm sure you do. You two have been together for a while after all."

"It was nice to feel like I was his mother. It was an experience that I'd thought I'd never have."

"Misty… you're still young. There's plenty of time for you to be a mother."

Misty looked up at Tracey again with a look of extreme sadness and then began to cry even harder.

"You don't understand Tracey! I'm never going to be a mother! EVER!"

"W-why do you say that?"

"You see… when I was real little… I became sick. Really sick… I became diagnosed with Uterine Cancer."

Tracey's eyes opened wide with shock.

"They were able to save my life… However they removed everything from my body that would allow me to have children. I never even had a period before. That's why I was so happy when Togepi came into my life. He made me feel something that I thought I would never be able to feel. But now… he's gone.

She laid her head on Tracey's chest trying hard to stop her tears.

"I'm so sorry…" he said to her. "I had no idea you weren't able to have kids…"

"It's not your fault. It's a secret I hid from everyone. Not even Ash and Brock know this, not that there would be any reason to tell them."

"You know… there are other options. There are a lot of orphan children like you and me who need homes. There's no reason you can't adopt a child. Once you're ready maybe you and m- I mean you can look into it."

"Adoption…? I really hadn't thought of that…"

"Well just think about it a little. There's no hurry. Like I said, there's plenty of time to become a parent."

"You know what… you're right. Maybe I will consider adoption, just like I adopted Togepi."

"I don't see why not."

"Tracey thank you…" she said as she hugged him tightly. "I'm glad that you woke up when you did. I feel a lot better know." She then started to smile. "It was nice to talk about this to someone."

"It's no problem. I love you very much and I'd do anything to make you feel better."

Misty then blushed.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes… No girl has ever made me feel this way before. I feel that I can tell you anything and you won't find me weird."

"I feel the same way about you… I don't think I could ever tell that secret to Ash… or any other guy for that matter…" She then kissed Tracey on the cheek. "I love you too…"

The two looked at each other lovingly and were about to kiss once more. However they became surprised and stopped when they heard Professor Oak walking by. When he saw the light on in Misty's room he was a bit suspicious.

"What are you two doing?"

"Uh nothing!" they said together.

"We just both woke up and were bored so…" Tracey said but then didn't know what else.

"So we were just talking about… um… Psyduck! Yeah. I think that your advice is really going to help me get him to swim finally."

"Really…? Well it's very late and you to should be in bed. Your OWN beds."

"Yes sir! Right away!" the two of them said.

Misty lied down and threw the blankets over her while Tracey shuffled out of the room and into his own. Professor Oak then went back to bed as well.

* * *

The next morning, Tracey was awoken when the sunlight came through the window and hit his face. Groggy, he sat up and rubbed his eyes with his arm and then yawned. Just then, Marill jumped on Tracey's bed happily.

"Marill! Marill!" she said smiling.

"Oh hey Marill. Say you look a lot better than yesterday. Do you feel better?"

"Marill!" she agreed.

She then hopped off the bed and then by the basket she slept in.

"Marill! Marill!"

"Huh? What is it?" Tracey looked of the left side of his bed and looked at Marill. That's when he noticed that there was a small blue egg in the basket. Tracey then gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

He immediately jumped out of his bed and then crouched down to have a look at the egg.

"M-marill? Is this yours?"

"Marill!" she nodded.

"So I guess this is why you were acting so strange." He then smiled and turned to his pokémon and patted her on the head. "Congratulations Marill!"

"Marill!"

Tracey then left his room with the basket in hand wanting to show the egg to Misty and Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor! Misty! You gotta come see this!"

Misty and Professor Oak left there rooms still half asleep where they were met by an ecstatic Tracey.

"Tracey… What is it?" Professor Oak said grumpily.

"Yeah, what's all the excitement for?" asked Misty.

"You're not going to believe this! Marill laid an egg!"

"What!?" the two said.

"Here look!" he said as he presented the basket to them.

"Well I'll be… So I guess Marill wasn't sick after all." said Professor Oak.

"It's so cute!" said Misty.

"I'm so happy for Marill." said Tracey.

"Meet me downstairs." Professor Oak told Tracey. "I'm going to get an egg case."

After everything was over, everyone was now in the living room admiring the egg that now sat in the case.

"It's a very nice egg Tracey." Professor Oak said. "I'm sure we'll have a very healthy baby pokémon on our hands real soon."

"It's so beautiful…" Misty complimented again. "You must be very proud Marill."

"Ma Marill!" she said happily. She was sitting in Tracey's lap.

"I know I'm proud of you." said Tracey as he smiled.

"Yes, but now we beg the question on what to do with it. Are you going to keep it as one of your pokémon Tracey?" asked the professor.

"Um… I'm not sure yet."

"Well you take some time to think about it. I have some research papers to go through.

Professor Oak then left the room.

"Why wouldn't you want to keep it?" Misty asked.

"Well it's not that I don't want to. It's just I don't know the first thing about raising a pokémon from an egg."

"I'd hate to see you let it go…"

"Say um… Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to have it?"

"Wha? ME!?"

"Yeah, I mean you certainly have a lot of experience with baby pokémon. I'd think you'd be a great trainer for it."

"But… I…. I mean that egg belongs to you and Marill."

"I don't mind. And a bet Marill would agree that you'd take great care of it. Don't cha Marill."

"Marill mar!" said Marill in agreement.

"Look, I realize this egg could never replace your Togepi, but after what you told me last night, I think that this would be the best thing for you and the egg."

"Oh Tracey…" she said while beginning to cry. "I don't know what to say…"

"Say that you'd take it…" he said gently. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather see caring for this egg but you…"

"Tracey… Yes… yes I will." She then hugged Tracey tightly. "Thank you so much… This means the world to me. And I promise that I'll give that egg the love and attention it disserves."

"I know you will…" He then kissed her forehead.

"And thank you as well Marill." She then picked up Marill and kissed her on the head. "I promise to bring your baby over as much as I can to see you. And maybe you and Tracey can come to the gym to see it."

"Marill…" She nodded to Misty in compliance and thanks.

* * *

r&r please


	2. Something Magical

Well it took a long time but I finally have chapter 2. This one's kinda funny. Just know that there's a seen involving Psyduck and it's super hilarious.

And for you _COAL_ fans, hang in there. I'm working on chapt 15 and hope to get it up soon.

But for now, enjoy.

* * *

**Something Magical**

At the Cerulean Gym, Misty was busy admiring the egg that Tracey had given her nearly a week ago. Though she couldn't wait for it to hatch, she knew that it would probably be about another week before it did. Just then Misty's sister, Daisy, walked in.

"Are you like just gonna stare at that egg all day?"

"Huh?" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here Daisy?"

"Uhh hello. I like live here."

"I know that. I mean I thought you were going to that photo shoot today."

"I was but it was like postponed till Thursday. So what's with the obsession with the egg?"

"I'm not 'obsessed'. I'm just making sure it's okay."

"Is it because Tracey gave it to you?"

"I would be taking care of this egg whether Tracey gave it to me or not."

"Like, why can't you just admit it already? You are like sooo in love with Tracey."

"No I'm not!" Misty said while blushing.

"Yeah right. I don't believe that for a second. "Like, you go over to Professor Oak's mansion like every weekend. And like, when you can't go over there he like, comes here.

"I don't go there every weekend."

"And I bet he's like even coming over today. Am I right?"

"Well… yes but it's not cause he's here to see me. He's going to check up on the egg."

"Like what ever! Look, I need to go sunbathe right now. I like figure I can get more of a tan by Thursday. You like need to do your chores."

"Alright, quit nagging me already, I'm going."

Around 3:00 that day, Tracey arrived at the Cerulean Gym. When he walked in the front door, he saw Daisy doing something at the desk.

"Hello Daisy." he said. "How are you?"

"Oh so there you are Tracey! Coming to see Misty I presume?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Come with me."

He followed her down a hall were she would repeatedly call out Misty's name.

"Misty! Where are you? Like your boyfriend's here!"

Tracey blushed. Misty then appeared from a small room.

"Cut it out Daisy! I can hear you."

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone now."

After Misty was sure Daisy was gone, she then spoke.

"Hi…" she shyly said.

"How's it going?" Tracey asked.

"Pretty good."

Misty and Tracey hugged one another and then gave each other a small kiss on the lips.

"How's the egg doing?"

"Great. I just finished cleaning it off not too long ago."

Misty then led Tracey into the room where the egg was being kept.

"It looks great Misty." he said as he got out one of his sketchbooks and started to draw. "I knew you would do a good job raising it."

"Say Tracey, do you know when it's supposed to hatch?"

"Professor Oak says probably about 10 days from now. But by the way you're raising it, I'd guess even sooner."

"So how is Professor Oak's invention working out?"

"Well it's out of its testing stage finally. Everything was working out normally. Yesterday he used it on a male and female Ninetails. They're some of the pickiest pokémon when it comes to choosing mates. Everything went according to plan. Now we just have to wait and see if the female Ninetails is pregnant."

"That's good. Hopefully everything will work out perfectly."

"So have you managed to get Psyduck to swim yet?"

"No not yet. I thought Professor Oak's advice would work but I guess I'm going to have to put more effort into it."

Tracey was going to try to slip a kiss to Misty but then was interrupted when Daisy intruded.

"Misty?" she asked.

"Oh what is it now Daisy?"

"Gee, like moody much? I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna go out with Brad for a while. I like might be gone a few hours."

"So… I'll have the gym all to myself?"

"I'd bet you two'd like that wouldn't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Like see ya later. You two behave now."

She then headed out the door.

"I'm pretty sure she's on to us now." Tracey said.

"I know… She's not that talented in battling but she sure knows a couple when she sees it."

Tracey put his hand over Misty's.

"Why are we hiding anyway?" asked Tracey. I mean, there's nothing wrong with what we're doing."

"I don't know… I guess well… I'm kinda shy. Everyone looks at me as the tough tomboy and well… I might lose that image once everyone finds out I have a boyfriend."

"I thought you hated that title?"

"Yeah, I say that but I really don't. I figure it kinda makes me unique from my sisters."

"You don't need that to be different. I can think of a million things that makes you different from your sisters. Your intelligent, a great gym leader, and not to mention much prettier."

"Oh stop it… now you're just making me blush."

Tracey then put a hand around Misty's waist. In return she threw both of her arms over his shoulders. After that, they locked themselves in a long kiss for about a few minutes.

"So… we really are the only ones here?" Tracey asked while breaking from the kiss.

"As far as I know… Why?"

"Well… we've been going out for a while now… Don't you think it's time to go even further with our relationship?"

'Wha… you mean… have sex?"

"Well… yeah. But if you're not ready yet it's okay with me."

"Hm… I'm not sure…"

"It's alright. Forget I mentioned it."

"No, no wait. I think… I think I'm ready for it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just a bit nervous. I never did it before."

"Me neither…"

"So… we'd both be each other's first?"

"Yep."

"Oh gosh… this is so romantic. Alright, come on. We'll go in my room."

"Okay." he said while smiling.

The two went in Misty's room. First Misty wanted to change into something more comfortable. While Tracey waited he removed his shirt and pants leaving himself only in his underwear. Then he took off the headband that always remained on his forehead. He then laid himself out on Misty's bed. Misty then returned wearing a silky light pink negligee.

"Whoa… When did you get that?" Tracey asked.

"Just the other day. Do you like it?"

"'Like' doesn't even begin to cover it."

Misty then jumped in the bed with him and wrapped her arms around him.

About an hour past by and all was quiet throughout the gym. However the quiet was soon then broken by a certain pokémon.

"Psy…" said Misty's pokémon, Psyduck, while holding his head.

He had been napping for a while but awoke when he started to feel hungry.

"Psyduck?" he said as he heard his tummy rumble. "Duck?"

So he began his search for Misty in order to get some food. First he checked the pool area.

"Psy…?" But she wasn't there.

Next he checked the front hall.

"Duck…?" Nope, not there either.

Then he checked the bathroom where he occasionally barged in on Misty.

"Psy…duck…?" But she wasn't in there either.

Hmm… where could she be? Once Psyduck left the bathroom he began to here something. It sounded like Misty's voice.

"Psy?" he then walked in the direction of the voice.

"Ooh…" said the voice.

"Psyduck."

He realized that the voice was coming from Misty's room. He then approached.

"Ooh… Tracey…"

"Duck?"

When Psyduck peered in the room the lights were dim. But when he looked at Misty's bed he saw that it was moving.

"Psy…?" he said in curiosity.

"Oh!"

He then saw Misty's arm come out from underneath the sheets. He wasn't quite sure what was going on but he thought it might have been some sort of game.

"Duck duck duck." Psyduck laughed. "Psy!!"

Then without any warning, Psyduck jumped on the bed landing on Misty's head.

"Hmm!!"

Misty then got up quickly in shock covering her naked body with the blanket. When she pulled the blanket, Tracey was also exposed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

When Misty looked back she saw Psyduck sitting on the pillow.

"PSYDUCK!" she yelled.

"Psy-y-y-y!" Psyduck yelled back in shock at the yelling and the fact that Tracey was sitting on top of his naked trainer.

"You dumb duck! What do you think you're doing in here!? Don't you know the meaning of privacy!?"

"Psy…" he said in shame.

"Aww… don't be mad at him Misty." Tracey said. "I'm sure there's a reason he came in here."

Just then they all heard the sound of a growling stomach.

"Duck…"

"See he's just hungry."

"Hm… I guess you're right Tracey. Come on Psyduck. Let's go get you some dinner.

Both Misty and Tracey got up and then got dressed. Misty slipped on a pink robe while Tracey put his pants back on. Then they all headed down to the kitchen. Once there, Misty poured some pokéchow into a bowl for Psyduck.

"Psy!!" he happily said as he began to eat.

Misty then got out two sodas for her and Tracey.

"Well it was sure nice while it lasted." she said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Maybe next time we should lock the door."

"Good idea." she giggled.

Tracey then stretched his arm across the table they were sitting at and touched Misty's hand.

"Do you think that this experience has maybe brought us a little closer?" he asked.

"Of course. This may sound weird but I think I may even know you a little better.

"It's not weird at all. I feel the exact same way. I mean it all felt so natural don't you think?"

"Yeah… It all felt so right."

After Psyduck finished eating, Tracey and Misty went to get fully dressed before Daisy came back.

* * *

About a week later Misty headed off to Professor Oak's laboratory. A day after that she arrived at the place around two a clock. Luckily she arrived just in time before a down poor drenched her. Tracey already had the door open and was waiting for her.

"Hey Tracey!"

"Wow it's a good thing you got here before the rain showed up."

"I know. But it was pretty close though."

Misty looked around the room to see if Professor Oak was around. Then she gave Tracey a kiss.

"So how's Professor Oak's experiment going?"

"Great actually. We just found out that the Ninetails is pregnant."

"Really? That's great."

Tracey brought Misty in the living room and the both sat on the couch.

"So how's the egg doing?"

"Pretty good. I think it's actually close to hatching." she said as she took the egg case from her backpack. "It even started to glow right before I left but it hasn't done it since."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I bet it'll probably hatch later on tonight."

"I hope it will. I mean it'd be so great if it hatched while both of us were around."

"Yeah, I'd sure like to see it hatch."

Just then, Professor Oak entered the living room after finishing up work in the lab in the basement.

"Ah, hello there Misty. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Professor Oak."

"How's your egg coming along?"

"Great. I think it might be ready to hatch soon."

"That's fantastic. Umm, Tracey, May I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I need to be at a meeting about the Electro-Fertilizer at three o' clock. It'll take me an hour to drive over there so I need to leave right away. I left the basement lab in a bit of a mess so, if it's not too much trouble, can you just straighten the place up a bit?"

"Oh sure, no trouble at all."

"Thank you. Afterwards just make sure the pokémon are fed and you can have the rest of the day off."

"Sounds good."

"I'll be back later tonight."

"There looks like there's rain coming so be careful driving out there."

"Don't worry I will." he said as he slipped on a rain coat and headed out the door. "Good bye."

No sooner after he left, the rain started to poor. Back inside the mansion, Tracey and Misty headed down to the lab in the basement where the Electro-Fertilizer was.

"Well, it's not that messy down here." Tracey commented. Sometimes when he really gets into his work, it could be left disastrous."

"Kinda like my sister at an outlet sale." Misty smiled.

The two started to clean up the clutter on the ground. But then Misty noticed that the Electro-Fertilizer sounded like it was running.

"Um hey Tracey, is it supposed to be making that noise?"

"Uh… I'm not sure. Maybe the professor forgot to turn it off."

"Do you know how to turn it off?"

"I think the switch is over here."

Tracey walked over to the other side of the machine. This was the part where the female pokémon would usually be placed. Misty was on the side where the male's DNA would be placed.

"Well… I thought the switch was over here." Tracey then placed his hand on the machine. "Do you see a blue switch over there?"

"Umm… no I can't see it." Misty then also placed her hand on the machine.

As they searched for the switch, thunder clouds were approaching fast outside.

"Oh wait! I think I see it." Tracey said.

When he went to reach for the switch, a bolt of lighting struck the power lines outside sending a power surge throughout the mansion. The surge of electricity even went down to the basement and then through the Electro-Fertilizer which then electrocuted both Misty and Tracey.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!" the both screamed.

Within seconds the surge ended and they both collapsed on the ground. The power than went out throughout the mansion.

A few minutes later, Misty awoke only to find herself in the dark.

"Uhh…" she moaned as she placed her hand on her head. "Tracey… Are you okay?"

But there was no response.

"Tracey?"

Even though it was dark, Misty could still see the outline of Tracey nearby. He was still lying motionless on the floor.

"Tracey!"

She quickly crawled next to him and began shaking him franticly.

"Tracey, wake up! Please!"

"Uh…huh?" Tracey mumbled as he started to wake. "Misty?"

"Oh thank goodness." she said in relief.

"Wh-what happened? Why's it so dark?

"I'm not really sure. All I remember is you saying you found the switch and then everything went blank."

"Looks like there might have been a power outage. Wait… that's it! There was a power surge. I think that we got shocked."

"Hey yeah, I think I remember know."

"Hold on, the back up generator is down here. Let me start it up."

Tracey made his way through the dark and found the generator. He activated it and all the lights went back.

"Well that's a relief. I don't think there was any harm done. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I still feel a little tingly but otherwise I'm okay."

"That's great."

"But I was kinda worried there for a second. When I saw you lying on the floor." Misty then walked over to Tracey and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"And I'm glad that you're alright too."

The two then began to clean up the basement once more.

Around 9:00 pm that night, Professor Oak finally arrived home. Tracey was going to explain the events that happened earlier but Misty's egg began to glow more frequently. It was clear that it was ready to hatch.

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting!" Misty squealed.

"Very soon you'll have a new baby pokémon on your hands." Professor Oak.

Just then the egg shell started to crack from the top. Misty then grabbed Tracey's hand in excitement. Soon the eggshell dissolved and a little blue pokémon appeared. However, it was not a baby Marill they were looking at. Misty and Tracey than gasped.

The little pokémon opened her eyes and saw both Misty and Tracey in front of her. She then made a sound.

"Azurill!" she squeaked.

"Cutie!!" Misty said.

"Well I'll be… it's an Azurill." said Professor Oak.

"Azurill?" the both said.

"Yes. Its Marill's pre-evolved form. Azurill eggs are only produced only when a Sea Incense is present during the mating process."

"Azu-Azurill!"

"Ohh… it's so cute I can't stand it." Misty then held the little pokémon. "Hi sweetie." she said as she waved at Azurill.

"Azurill!" she laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go get some pokémon formula for her."

"It's a girl?" Tracey said. "How do you know?"

"It's easy. I'm a pokémon researcher after all. I'll be right back."

After he left, Misty then gave Tracey a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Tracey. I absolutely love her."

"If anything, I should be thanking you. For taking such good care of her when she was an egg."

Tracey then reached over and rubbed Azurill's head. She then let out another smile. Later on in the night he then introduced Azurill to her mother, Marill. But it seemed no one was happier than Misty. She was so glad that she and Tracey were the first things that Azurill saw. Thus the beginning of a happy family.


	3. Confusion

Hey... how's everyone doing? sorry that I've been on hiatus for so long. we had a bunch of crap happen in our lives. It's a really long story.

i finally did chapter 3 of "There For You". And for all you COAL fans, i do apologize but I'm putting it on vacation untill I can think of where the story is going. I've also begun a new fic. be sure to check it out.

Quick summary: Tracey starts having strange fainting spells and Misty finally tells Oak about what happen that night. Tracey then learnd the truth of his condition.

r&r please

* * *

**Confusion**

A few days went by since Misty's Azurill hatched. She decided to stay at the mansion a little while so that Azurill could spend some time with Marill before she headed back to Cerulean. Of course, she didn't mind spending with more time with Tracey as well.

Tracey and Marill came down from his room into the kitchen and saw Misty bottle feeding the baby Azurill.

"So how's she doing?" Tracey asked.

"Great. She really has quite an appetite."

Tracey then put both of his hands on Misty's shoulders.

"I knew I made a good choice in picking you as her trainer. You're doing such a great job taking care of her."

The two then kissed on the lips.

"But I'm not the only one taking care of her. You've done your fair share in helping me. So have you Marill."

"Marill! Marill!" said Marill.

"Hey, I bet you're hungry too Marill." Tracey said. "I'll get you a bowl of chow."

Tracey went to the cupboard that was over the sink and reached up to get the bag of Pokéchow. But once he had it in his hands, he suddenly felt extremely weak and ended up blacking out before collapsing on the floor. Misty turned around quickly once she heard the crash.

"TRACEY!"

"Marill!" Marill screamed.

Misty got out of her chair and rushed over to Tracey. She kneeled down next to him and tried to nudge him awake. All the while Azurill was still in her arms.

"Tracey! Are you okay!? Say something!"

Not understanding what was going on, Azurill began to cry out of fear.

"Oh… shhh…shh… It's okay…" she said, trying to calm Azurill. Still her voiced was strained with worry.

"What's going on!?" Professor Oak asked as he entered the kitchen after hearing all the commotion.

"Tracey… Something's wrong with him!" Misty said in a panic. "He-he was getting some food. A-an-and then he just fell over!"

Professor Oak kneeled by his young assistant and checked his pulse.

"He'll be alright… He just passed out."

"But… why? Why all of a sudden like that?"

Just then, Tracey began to come to.

"Uh…"

"Marill!"

"Tracey! Are you okay?"

"Umm… I guess so..."

"What happened there?" the professor asked.

"I'm not really sure... I was reaching to get the food, then all of a sudden I felt weak and then everything went blank."

"Hmm… that's strange."

"Are you feeling okay now?" Misty asked.

"Uh… I still feel a little lightheaded."

"Maybe we should get you to bed." Professor Oak said. "Hopefully the rest will do you good."

"Alright…"

Both Misty and Professor Oak helped Tracey into his room and into bed for some well needed rest. Then they went back down stairs to let Tracey sleep.

"That's so strange…" said Professor Oak. "This has never happened to him before. I wonder if he's coming down with something."

Misty then remembered what happened earlier on the day Azurill hatched.

"Do you think an electrical shock could have contributed to it."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well you see, that night that you went to your meeting, we were cleaning the basement like you asked us to. Then I noticed that your Electro-Fertilizer was making a strange noise. Tracey and I were trying to figure out how to turn it off. Then I think lightning struck the house as we were touching the machine and we both got electrocuted."

"That happened? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"We kinda got lost in the excitement of Azurill hatching."

"You do have a point though… It maybe the cause of Tracey's fainting spells."

"Do you think that... Tracey will be this way forever?"

"I'm sure that's not the case. But I would like to examine him later on. I don't know what other kind of side-effects that a shock from the Electro-Fertilizer might do. In fact, I should probably have a look at you as well. You were shocked too right?"

"Yeah… I was."

"Have you been feeling strange?"

"No, not at all."

"Still I think I should run some tests just to be safe."

* * *

A couple of hours later Tracey awoke from his sleep and tried to get out of bed. However, he still felt light headed and nearly fell down. As he tried to sit up straight, Misty and Professor Oak entered his room.

"Tracey, you're awake." Misty said.

"Uh…huh? Oh hey guys."

"How are you feeling?" asked the professor.

"A little weird… I feel dizzy and my stomach is cramping up." he said as he put a hand on his stomach."

"Tracey, do you remember what happened that night of the thunder storm?" Misty asked. "When we both were shocked by the Electro-Fertilizer?"

"Yeah… I remember."

"I think there could be some strange side affect from the shock you received." said Professor Oak.

"What…? Well that means… Misty, what about you?"

"Professor Oak ran some tests on me, and I'm just fine."

"But I also would like to give you an examination as well. Hopefully it will solve the mystery to why you feel ill."

"I hope so…"

Then, both Professor Oak and Misty helped Tracey out of his bed and took him to the downstairs lab.

First he would perform the basic parts of the examination such as taking his temperature, checking his heart beat, and performing reflex tests. Everything came out normal. The next two tests consisted of a blood extraction and then a urine sample. The professor needed to be alone for this part of the examination. He sent Tracey and Misty outside until he was finished running the tests.

Tracey and Misty went in the living room and sat on the sofa. Tracey was becoming more nervous by the second fearing that something might be terribly wrong with him. Misty did her best to comfort him.

"Don't worry Tracey. Try to relax. If the first few tests turned out normal then I'm sure that these will be positive too."

"I really hope your right Misty… I mean, I hope it's nothing too serious."

Inside the lab, Professor Oak was waiting for the test results of Tracey's urine sample. Nothing showed in his blood test so he was hoping that this would provide the answer. When it was finished, Professor Oak picked up the sheet of paper that had the results.

"Okay… Let's see what we have here." he said to himself.

He read the results slowly and carefully. When he came to one part of the test, it said that Tracey had a certain new hormone in his body. When he ready what that hormone was, his eyes widened. It shocked him so much he nearly dropped the results.

"This…this can't be right." he said in disbelief. "It's not possible. How could he be…?

Professor Oak put the results of the test down and went to get Tracey. He returned to the living room where he and Misty were still waiting for answers.

"So professor, what'd it say?" Tracey asked.

Professor Oak had a confused look on his face. He tried to tell Tracey but couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth.

"What's wrong…? Is it THAT bad?"

"Um… It could be looked at that way."

"Professor, what in the world is it?"

Professor Oak took in a deep breathe and exhaled.

"Tracey's pregnant."

Misty and Tracey stared at the professor with confusion.

"That's not funny professor." Misty said. "Now tell us what's really wrong with him."

"This isn't a joke. That's exactly what the results said."

"Well they have to be wrong. Right professor?' asked Tracey.

"Usually it wouldn't be wrong about something like that."

"So… I'm pregnant? How is that even possible!?" he screamed.

"That's exactly what I'd like to find out. If it's alright with you, Tracey, I'd like to give you a sonogram examination. Maybe it'll help clear things up."

"Believe me, I'd do anything right now to get things cleared up."

In Professor Oak's laboratory, he had Tracey lie down on a bed as he ran a probe back and forward on his abdomen. Misty was sitting next to Tracey watching the screen.

"What exactly are you looking for?" she asked. "Even if he was pregnant, which he's not, you wouldn't be able to find a baby that small."

"That isn't what I'm looking for…"

Soon Professor Oak did find what he was looking for. Much to his dismay.

"If you look here," he said as he pointed at the screen. "you can see that Tracey actually has a uterus."

Tracey didn't want to believe what he was hearing and tried ignore what he was saying.

"Please don't be offended by my asking but… you were born male. Weren't you Tracey?"

Tracey then looked at Professor Oak with a hostile look.

"Yes I'm sure! I have the goods to prove it! Do ya need me to show you!?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Then I guess that leads me to one conclusion. You were born with both male and female organs. Though your female organs are internal."

"Say what? Are you saying I'm a hermaphrodite? I'm some sort of freak?"

"No no. That's not what I'm trying to say. I've actually heard of a similar situation that happened to a man in Brazil. He was discovered to have a women's uterus inside of him. What happened was that the cells during conception didn't completely separate so he was born with some of his would-be twin sister's sex organs. The only difference from you was that he didn't have any eggs inside his ovaries."

"I… I can't believe this…" Tracey said with sadness in voice. "So I'm pregnant…"

"Tracey…" Misty said as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Then may I ask who is the 'father' is? I mean I know I didn't have sex with a man."

"Isn't it obvious Tracey?" Misty asked him.

"Huh?"

"The Electro-Fertilizer's job is to take DNA from one Pokémon and fertilize the eggs of another. When we were both electrocuted, you were on the female side, and I was on the male side. So you see… I'm the 'father'."

"She's right." Professor Oak said. "That must be what happened."

"I can't believe this is happening…"

Tracey looked down and began to cry softly. Misty wrapped him in a hug to hopefully make him feel better.

* * *

A full day had passed since they got the news. Misty decided to stay a day longer in order to make sure Tracey was alright. However, she definitely needed to go back home the next day because the Indigo League was holding their annual competition and all gym leaders needed to be at their gyms before the trainers appeared.

Things were a little strained between her and Tracey. He didn't feel like talking to anyone since yesterday. He spent his time outside sketching Pokémon with Marill by his side. Misty approached him with Azurill in hand.

"Tracey…?" she said softly.

"Yeah…" he said back.

"Are you okay?"

Marill then looked up at her trainer. She was also worried about him.

"No… Please don't think it's anything against you. I'm just really freaked out right now."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really…"

"Marill…" said a worried Marill.

Just then, Professor Oak approached from behind him.

"Tracey, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Hmm?" Tracey said as he looked at the professor.

"It's very important."

"It's about the baby isn't it?"

"Yes… I'd like to see you in my office."

"Alright…" he sighed as he stood up.

Misty and Tracey followed Professor Oak back to the mansion. Then they all took a seat in his office. Professor Oak sat in his desk while Tracey and Misty sat in chairs on the other side. The Professor then turned to the young couple.

"Tracey. I think the safest choice of action is that we abort the fetus and then surgically remove your uterus. This way you can go back to your normal life."

"You want Tracey to give up the baby?"

"Believe me, I'm not the biggest fan of abortion. But being that this is such a rare case, I think it would be best. There's no telling if Tracey can even carry the baby to term. If the baby isn't aborted there could be serious health risks involved. I just don't want to take the chance."

"Yeah… I see what you mean."

"But, all and all, it's Tracey's decision."

Tracey was still staring at his lap while Misty and Professor Oak looked at him awaiting an answer.

"…I want to keep it…"

"But Tracey…" Misty said. "You heard what the professor said. "It's way too dangerous."

"I know… And I don't care. I'm not giving this baby up."

"Tracey, think about what you're doing. Are you absolutely sure that's what you want?" asked Professor Oak. "There could be ser…"

"Did you not hear me? I said I want to keep it. If I have a miscarriage, then so be it. I'll let fate handle it."

"Tracey…" Misty said.

"I'll be up in my room." he said as he excused himself.

Professor Oak and Misty watched him leave the room.

"I don't believe he's doing this." Professor Oak said. "Never has he showed interest in becoming a father. Why all of a sudden?"

"I think I'm gonna try to talk to him."

Then Misty excused herself from the room.

When she looked in Tracey's room he was laying on his bed facing the wall.

"Tracey can we talk?" she asked.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Please Tracey, just for a moment. I'm very worried about you." she said while sobbing a little.

Tracey hated it when Misty cried. So he sat up, turned away from the wall, and looked Misty in the eye.

"Look… I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk. I'm just very stressed right now."

"I know you are. I can't even imagine what you must be thinking right now. Professor Oak said that there could be serious complications if you keep this baby. So all I'm asking is why. Why do you want to keep it if it could put your life at risk?"

"Remember what you said that one night? You said that you would never get to experience what it would be like to have a child of your own. Don't you see? Now's your chance to have the child you always wanted. And since you can't carry it, then I'll do it for you."

"Tracey…" she said as her eyes welled up with more tears. "That's why you want to keep it? Tracey, you don't have to do that for me. I don't want you to put your life at risk. It's like you said, we can always adopt."

"I'm sorry… But I can't do that. I won't do that." Tracey then took hold of Misty hand. "I want to give you this baby. Then we can be a family together."

"Oh…"

Misty then collapsed on to Tracey and began bawling. Tracey hugged her in return. He then started to cry softly on her shoulder.

Little did they know, Professor Oak was outside listening to their conversation.

_"I always knew that there was something between those two."_ he thought to himself._ "Now they will be forever bonded by the creation of a new life."

* * *

_

So whaddya think? Review plz


	4. It'll be Okay

Well here's chapter 4. Nothing real special. Tracey comes down with teh morning sickness. Aww... Poor Tracey. Also he misses Misty. hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**It'll be Okay**

The next day came a Misty needed to head back to the Cerulean Gym. The Indigo Competition was about to begin and she needed to be there.

"I'm really sorry that I can't stay…" she told Tracey. "Are you sure that you're going to be alright?"

"Pretty sure."

"Just be sure to rest as much as you can. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Don't worry. I won't. I promise."

The two then held hands for a short moment.

"I'll try to come back a soon is possible."

She then gave him a small kiss on the lips. Then she placed her hand on his stomach.

"I can't believe that's our baby in there…" she said with a smile.

"I have a hard time believing it myself…"

"Well… I'd better be going. I'll see you soon. Goodbye…"

"See ya."

Misty then headed down the road that led to Cerulean City. Tracey continued to watch her until she was out of sight.

"Please come back soon…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

In the early morning hours of the next day, Tracey was awoken by a strong nauseating feeling in his stomach. Realizing what was about to happen, he ran as fast as he could to the bathroom that was down the hall. He threw his head over the toilet bowl and began to vomit. After he was done, he collapsed on the floor. He had awful cramps in his stomach and couldn't stand up because of it.

Professor Oak had heard Tracey dashing down the hall so he went to see what was going on. Once at the bathroom, he saw Tracey on the floor and panting.

"Are you alright Tracey?"

"I…" Before he could answer, he had another urge to throw up and placed his head over the toilet bowl.

Professor Oak looked away for a moment. Once Tracey stopped, he entered the bathroom.

"Oh… It looks like the morning sickness is starting."

"M-m-morning sickness?"

"Yes. It's a common thing with most pregnancies."

"Ohh…" he moaned.

"Here. Let's get you cleaned up and back into bed."

He helped Tracey to the sink were he brushed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth. Then Professor Oak led him back to his room.

"Do you have anything that'll help stop this nausea?"

"I'm sorry Tracey… But I'm not sure the things I have are save for your baby. Tomorrow I'll go out and get you something for your nausea that's safe."

"Tomorrow… Oh… Alright."

Both Tracey and Professor Oak went back to their rooms and back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning wasn't any better. Tracey had to get out of bed repeatedly in order to throw up. Eventually, Professor Oak left a bucket by Tracey's bedside so that he wouldn't have to make the trip to the bathroom.

Once the local pharmacy opened at 10 am, Professor Oak headed down there and bought some medicine that would help with Tracey's nausea. The directions said to take two capsules every five hours. Tracey took the two capsules hoping that they would eliminate his pain.

They seemed to work for a short while. He managed to go down to the kitchen to get something to eat and then went to the sofa and watched television. But after an hour went by he felt ill again and found himself with his head in the toilet bowl once more.

After Professor Oak finished with his research, he found Tracey lying face-down on the couch with his face buried in a pillow. Marill was stroking his head in an attempt to comfort him.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Tracey muttered.

"Still not feeling too well, huh Tracey?"

"No…"

"Marill…" said his worried Pokémon.

"Unfortunately you can't take the medicine again until 4 o' clock. Maybe you should head back up to your room and get some more rest."

"I'd rather stay here… I don't think I can make it all the way upstairs…"

Just then, the door bell rang, making Tracey's headache even worse.

"Oh God…" he moaned as he grabbed another pillow and covered his head with it.

Professor Oak went an answered the door. It was his neighbor Delia Ketchum and her Mr. Mime.

"Oh Delia." he said in surprise. "Are you back from your vacation already?"

"Well, I just wanted to be sure I was home in time to watch my little man's competition at the Ever Grande conference."

"Mime mime!" said her Mr. Mime, Mimey.

"That's right… Ash's Pokémon League competition will be held next week. I nearly forgot."

"I just decided to stop by. I hope that's alright."

"Uh sure! Come on in."

"I brought some souvenirs for you and Tracey." she said as they were walking down the hallway. "Seeing them just made me think of the two of you."

"That's awfully nice of you. Maybe they'll help Tracey feel a little bit better."

"Oh dear… what's the matter with him?"

When the both entered the living room, Delia saw Tracey on the couch covering his head with a pillow.

"Uh… Hey Mrs. Ketchum." he said after he heard her voice from the hallway.

"Oh Tracey." she said with worry as she put the bags of souvenirs on the floor. "How are you doing?"

Tracey pulled the pillow off his head and then turned on his back.

"Not so well I'm afraid…"

Delia approached him and then placed her hand on his forehead.

"Oh you poor thing. What's the matter…?"

"Uhh…" He then looked at Professor Oak.

The professor just simply nodded at him. Delia was going to find out about it one way or another.

"It's kind of hard to explain… You see… I have morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? Tracey, you can't be having morning sickness. You can only have that if you're…"

"Pregnant? I know. And that's what I am… I'm going to have a baby."

Delia was now more confused then ever. Professor Oak assisted Tracey in explaining exactly how it all happened. By the end of the explanation, she was able to understand. She then sat on the couch with him and placed her hand on his lap.

"My goodness…" she said. "This is certainly a big step in your and Misty's life. Congratulations. I'm very happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum." Tracey said as he smiled. "That really makes me feel better to hear that."

* * *

Four days later…

Misty was finally able to get a chance to call Tracey during her busy schedule. Both of them were overjoyed to finally be able to talk.

"I miss you so much…" she said over the phone. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Um… yeah. I've been just having some morning sickness symptoms. But I'm feeling way better today."

"That's good. So what'cha been up to."

"Nothing much. I told Mrs. Ketchum about the pregnancy. She was very supportive."

"That's great. I've tried to tell my sisters but… they just don't believe me."

"Well, I'm sure they'll believe you in a few months. You know, once I start showing in all."

"Yeah."

"So… do you think you'll be getting a couple days off soon?"

"About that… I'll be getting a whole week off."

"Really?" he said with excitement.

"But… It won't be until the end of the month."

"You mean three weeks from now?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry Tracey. I wish I could come now but things have been just so busy around here…"

"I-it's alright. There's no need to explain. I understand…"

Misty and Tracey talked for a few more minutes before Daisy interrupted her saying that there was another challenger.

"Well… I guess I have to go now…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey keep your head up. Soon we'll be able to see each other again."

"I know."

"Take care of yourself. I love you."

"I love you too…"

The two said goodbye and hung up the phone. Before Misty knew, she already started to cry. She missed Tracey dearly and felt horrible that she couldn't be there with him at this time. But she tried to dry up her tears and do her job. A powerful gym leader like herself shouldn't be seen crying. As she walked down the hallway to the gym, her sister Daisy was pushing her to move faster.

"Come on, come on! Like this challenger isn't going to wait forever. It's time to stop talking to your boyfriend and like get serious already…"

"Oh shut-up Daisy! What would you know about being serious!?"

Daisy didn't answer. She was in too much shock to do so. Realizing what she had done, Misty covered her mouth.

"Sorry…"

Misty then started running faster towards the gym; all the while trying to hold back the tears.

Back at Professor Oak's lab, Tracey was sitting on his bed in the dark, hugging Marill, and quietly crying. He wanted to be with Misty just as much as she wanted to be with him.

"Marill…" said Marill. She was also upset that she couldn't do anything to comfort her trainer.

"God… I've got to get a hold of myself. I can't just keep crying myself to sleep every night."

"Rill…"

"Sorry Marill. I didn't mean to make you sad too."

"Marill."

"It's like Misty said. I need to keep my head up. Things'll just get better… I hope."

* * *

Yep that's it... Stay tuned for the next chapter when Ash finds out. Oooohhh... Review please.


End file.
